The Younger Gilbert Sister
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: Matilda , adoptive sister of Jeremy and Elena, is care free and sassy. She has been living with her godmother in England for 6 months but she's back and vampires invade her town. She loves a bit of trouble but what she finds might be a bit too much for her. What about that one boy that she always had a crush on suddenly sparks his attention, the big q is he normal? Re-edited.


Running through Elena's room heading straight to her and Jeremy's shared bathroom I slammed into the door, hoping I got there before Jer did. I groaned in when it was locked.

''Jer…'' I whined.

''What, Tilly!'' Jeremy, my brother yelled. I hated when he called me Tilly, it's what he always called me unless he was really mad at me then he'd just call me Matilda. I wasn't actually related to Jeremy nor Elena I was adopted, I didn't know who my parents were, Miranda and Grayson -though adoptive were more parents to me than anyone else and always would be- were going to tell me on my 18th birthday and I was currently 17, same age as Elena.

''I need the bathroom so I can to my hair and make-up before I'm late to school!'' I shouted back through the door.

''That's your own fault you wouldn't be so nervous if you hadn't left. Anyway don't you have like an hour? How does it take you that long? On second thoughts why don't you use your own bathroom?'' He shouted back and succeeded at making me feel guilty. I moved away with my godmother about 5 months ago -yes I had a godmother I was a week old when they adopted me- because I wasn't coping very well with my parent's death, I was into alcohol and apparently Jer was into drugs and still was to my knowledge. But it was a great release I went to a local high school in England and started taking my art seriously, but I didn't realise how much I missed it here till I got back, I tried not to think about my siblings and Jenna when I was there but since I got back Jeremy wouldn't talk to me unless it was to make me feel guilty.

''Elena stole it'' I cried, ignoring the first comment, there was really no point answering since he still holds it against me.

''Fine'' He sighed in defeat. What can I say I was his baby sister; he couldn't help but give in to me.

''Love ya, brother'' I grinned as I entered the now opened bathroom, kissing him on the cheek before he could dodge me, it really annoyed him when Elena and I did that, he said it made him feel emasculated and like we were babying him.

''Tilly'' He groaned, no doubt about to start one of his lectures.

''No go!'' I commanded.

''I missed you sis'' He grinned and hugged me before running into his bedroom and i sighed in content.

Turning to look in the mirror as I plugged in my curling iron, I noticed I did really look like my siblings, I mean yeah the dark hair, dark eyes and tan skin and my features, with the high cheek bones, wide eyes and pouty peach lips you wouldn't be able to tell I wasn't related to them the only difference was I had dimple. My long wavy hair was a deep chocolate brown like Jeremy's til I dyed it a dark cherry red, yup I was going through that rebel phrase, but you can't really blame me, I have no parents, I know I shouldn't say that but it's the truth, people would judge me for saying it so bluntly but there was no point in sugar coating it, Aunt Jenna was worried that I was feeling numb and desensitised to their death but trust me I felt every emotion, anger, confusion, shock, sadness, loneliness, but I wouldn't show it, it made me feel weak. I only cried once, but it was more silent tears, I bottled it up, if I couldn't feel it, it would go away.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sizzling sound, I hissed and jumped back and the curling iron burnt my hair. God, can anything go right today, first 'Lena kicks me out of my own bathroom, then I have to wait for Jeremy so now I'm behind schedule with singed hair!

Once, finishing my hair I hastily applied strawberry lip balm, mascara, eyeliner with a hint of creamy eye shadow and I ran downstairs to beg Elena to let me ride with her and Bonnie, I didn't want to have to walk with Jer and treading on egg shells because of his new emo attitude.

''Hey Mills, what's the rush?'' Jenna laughed lightly shaking her head at my need to be on time for everything.

''Jenna...'' I started exasperated.

''Do you know what I have been through this last hour and a half'' I sighed dramatically, don't judge me drama is my favourite lesson for a reason, well except for art.

''Yeah, we could hear you cursing to yourself from down here'' Elena grinned teasingly, grabbing a slice of toast and shoving it in her mouth. Leaving me baffled, Elena barely smiled, she was so drawn into her shell I thought we'd never get her back. Guess things had changed since I had been away.

''Excited for school 'Lena? I am I can't wait to see Vicki, oh Caroline and Bonnie too'' I beamed at my sister. I had missed them all especially Vicki Donovan, she was my best friend before I left but we still kept in touch.

''Oh, yeah.'' She mumbled distractedly texting someone, I guess it was Care or Bonnie or it could be Matt but I doubted it since she broke his heart, I still held it against her, poor Mattie, he was adorable.

Just then Jeremy walked downstairs grabbing an apple before sitting at the table; he barely took a bite before I snatched it from him.

''Hey!'' Jeremy yelled, I waggled my eyebrows in response before turning and dancing around the table dodging his grabs.

''Fine'' He sighed shaking his head at my antics, I liked too believe he did it lovingly, but I was frequently in denial, if I ignore it, it never happened.

''Elena'' I sang, she looked at me in horror knowing I wanted something.

''What now?'' she said in a dull tone, obviously she knew I would get my way. I wasn't spoiled just determined.

''Let me catch a ride with you and Bonnie to school'' I begged in a sickly sweet voice and puppy dog eyes, people called me manipulative, I never understood why.

''Okay, okay'' She surrendered and I grinned and a horn sounded from outside.

''Bonnie'' Elena stated and I nodded in agreement.

''Bye Jenna, love you!'' I shouted, kissing her on the cheek and running out the door following Elena with the stolen apple firmly lodged in my mouth.

''Welcome back!'' I heard faintly behind me and I threw my hand in the air in acknowledgement.

''Matilda! Ohmigod, is that you?'' I heard a familiar shriek from the school parking lot.

''Yeah Care, it's me'' I chuckled shaking my head at Elena's best friend; she was my favourite out of all of her friends.

''God, you look so different, so much older. '' She asked excitedly.

''You've got to tell me all about England'' She babbled on animatedly about how much she'd love to get out of Mystic Falls.

''Come on, Care we talked last night and if anyone's going to get out of Mystic Falls it's you'' I scoffed.

''Of course I am'' She scoffed, I grinned and ran to greet Bonnie and Matt.

I noticed someone familiar looking at me from the opposite parking space, I jogged toward him as Bonnie and Elena tried to usher me toward the school and I gestured them to carry on.

''Tyler, oh my god. You don't look as douche-y'' I teased, I always had a huge crush on Tyler Lockwood but he never thought of me more than Elena's drunk sister, and he hated Jeremy so that didn't work out so great either.

''Hey, Tilda. I didn't know you were back in town''

''Yeah, well I missed home too much to stay away any longer'' I shrugged nonchalantly, even though my insides were buzzing. Tyler Lockwood was talking to me.

''Good, I'm glad you're back'' He grinned charmingly and I found myself beaming back at him. Swoon.

''Well I'm not going anywhere'' I mentally slapped myself on the head, real smooth idiot.

''Wanna walk the rest of the way with me?'' Tyler asked gesturing to school, he didn't seem bothered by my lame reply and of course I reluctantly agreed. Oh who am I kidding? I would pretty much do anything to hang with Tyler.


End file.
